dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombrex Posters
are Dead Rising 2 posters advertising the drug Zombrex. There are 33 Zombrex Posters throughout Fortune City. Every poster which Chuck Spray Paints earns 1,000 prestige points. Spray painting all 33 Zombrex posters earns Chuck an addition 300,000 prestige points and the improper behavior achievement/Trophy.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAUCLblW0l4 Dead Rising 2 - Improper Behavior (All Zombrex Posters), youtube, (September 24, 2010). Locations Note their are no posters in the Underground, or in Fortune City Hotel Americana Casino Ladies Restroom (Save Point), just outside entrance on wall. On the wall above a booth on the bottom floor of Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101), just to the right of the stairwell leading upstairs to the famous hanging lights that you jump across to obtain items and a magazine. Atlantica Casino In the Atlantica Casino Poker Room there is a Zombrex Poster on the far left wall. On the left after entering the Atlantica from Palisades mall. Next to the vending machines. On the back wall of the security room. Food Court Next to the Snack Machines closest to the horizontal escalators, Between Hungry Joe's Pizzeria (F107) and Speedy Expresso (F108). Between Maintenance Room 5 and Cheesecake Mania (F103). Fortune City Arena Behind the counter of one of the merchandise stands in the Arena lobby. On the wall opposite the hallway leading to the security room. (The same one you access in Case 1-3) Fortune Park On the wall to the left of the Motion Madness mini-game (The Ramsterball) On an Information Board near of the main entrance to Fortune City. (Roughly halfway between the entrances to Fortune City Hotel and the Atlantica Casino) Palisades Mall In the Venus Touch back room were you rescue Linette in Wilted Flower is a Zombrex Poster. On the wall between Under the Sea Travels and the Army Surplus Gift Store. Outside the Men's Toilets on the second floor. Underneath the right hand escalator when heading into Palisades Mall from Atlantica Casino. Just across from Trendy Cindy. Platinum Strip The Safe House locked door where the original group of survivors ran to at the beginning of the game. It now has a large horde of zombies. On the wall under the scaffolding between Moe's Maginations and the Maintainance room. On the right hand side as you leave the arena. If you struggle to find it, follow the right hand wall after exiting the arena. Silver Strip A standee poster is located immediately outside the entrance to Slot Ranch Casino. On the wall next to the maintainance room just outside the down ramp to the tunnels (Outside the Yucatan) In the alley behind Hot Excitorama (N110). Slot Ranch Casino Ladies Restroom (Save Point) Directly outside entrance. To the right of the walkway entrance between Slot Ranch Casino and the Food Court. South Plaza *On the wall under the scaffolding diagonally opposite from the Maintainance room near the Arena exit. *In the area where you face Seymour during WWJWD? the poster is on the wall on the north side, near the entrance to the maintainance room. *On the opposite side of the fountain to where you rescued Terri and Willa in An Industrial Fashion, there is another set of scaffolding against the wall. The poster is at the top of the scaffolding. Royal Flush Plaza In the corner between the entrance to the Americana Casino and Casual Gals (R101). A free standing poster can be found in the mall between Hat Racks (R115) and The Man's Sport (R103). In the mall between Kathy's Space (R207) and Small Fry Duds (R210). Another free standing poster can be found in the mall on the upper floors, near Rush Wireless. Directly inside the entrance to Roy's Mart (R109) closest to Slot Ranch Casino. Yucatan Casino Right of the escalators as you exit Yucatan Casino (Y) toward Silver Strip (N). Ladies Restroom (Save Point) on the Back Wall. Trivia Video Images Notes See also External links